


The convincing tool

by londonAM



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha John Watson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Idiots in Love, Lockpicking genius, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sherlock, Omega Sherlock Holmes, Omega Verse, One Shot, Pregnancy Kink, they are so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonAM/pseuds/londonAM
Summary: Sherlock is sometimes idiot and this time he causes his own heat and expects John to spend his heat with him. John loves him but doesn't want to push Sherlock but he knows the convincing tool - John loves an idea of him with his pup.-Can't think of better summary, had a long day :)





	The convincing tool

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) my another one shot!  
Please leave kudos and comments before you leave ;)  
Every criticism is welcome because English is not my first language but that won't stop me from Johnlock fanfics (mostly omegaverse and always bottom!lock)

It wasn't a bad day, it was a bad week at least. There was a pretty difficult case. In the beginning, it looked like 8 but after while Sherlock understood it was solid ten, or maybe eleven! But he had to solve it because the lives of children were in danger. So every time he should have taken omega suppressant pill he postponed in his mind...for an hour, another one, then day and this way it went on and on. 

Sherlock never wanted to be omega. For him, they were mindless slaves who were only good in household and bed. That wasn't Sherlock. He could only be free so he took suppressant pretty much his whole life. Until now.

So here he was now. The case was finally closed and he enjoyed the post case adrenaline, pacing at home and trying to find entertainment whilst John slept. At 02:18:53 he started to feel tingly. And he knew exactly when he started to feel hot. So hot. He had to strip himself from jeans and then also a shirt. 

Oh, and how he needed to eat, he never wanted to eat that much in his whole life. He ate leftover both his and John's, then John's biscuits and on top of that everything he found in the fringe. Food wraps were everywhere and his stomach more than full when Sherlock stood up for shower. Maybe this will make the hot feeling go aways. He tried to catalogue the symptoms but as an omega with beta life, he couldn't figure out it was heat.

Cold water helped at least for half an hour. He put on his dressing-gown, filled it with ice and entangled in a towel so he wouldn't wet the couch, he lied on it and went in Mind Palace to go thought this situation and solve it. He was taken aback by the smell of coffee and something he never smelled before. It reminded him of gunpowder, sand and wool jumpers and...and home with a hint of tea? He opened his eyes and watched as John sat down to drink coffee and have breakfast because even though he didn't have a shift this week, his soldier clock woke him up at 6 o'clock precisely. He tried to not clink his fork for against plate; maybe not to wake Sherlock up as John always fussed _he didn't get enough sleep for his big amazing brain. _

There was a sharp breath from John and he stood up. "An omega? That's impossible!" He muttered for himself and groaned. "Maybe Sherlock brought some smell with himself without meaning to. God knows he doesn't care about that, such a beta, but-." He groaned and pinched the root of his nose. "Some of us can be affected, you git." He left the room and Sherlock rose up to his feet. 

He didn't know Sherlock was an omega, he smelled omega but he couldn't put two and two together. Thank God, he thought and finally popped one omega suppressant into his mind. But it was too late. He cracked up his bones and found out that hot feeling was almost gone. Very well then. He heard John took a shower so he went to the kitchen. John always left some food on the stove and that moment it smelled so delicious, it was clearly made with love as John often said. He moaned as he tasted it, it tasted like home. 

In second later he fell onto the ground because hot feeling and now backache was holding him in a fetus position. "What happened?" John ran up to the kitchen. 

Sherlock groaned and stood up. "I'm feverish, my back hurts and I don't like it! You're the doctor, you tell me!" He shouted and John froze.

"You...You can't be...It can't be... you? An omega?" He took step back. 

"Why do you think that?" Sherlock didn't confirm that question and asked another. 

"It's the first signs of omega's heat. But you got to be an omega first. Are you?" He took another step back. 

"Maybe? But that doesn't matter. I'm not a slave nor a whore and I take suppressants from a young age." Sherlock answered and pouted. 

"We will discuss being on suppressants that long later. Now tell me when was the last time you took the pill."

"Minutes ago." 

"And before that?" He groaned. 

"I'm not sure...Maybe before the case?"

"Oh shit." He facepalmed and went to the living room avoiding Sherlock as much as he can, but Sherlock never knew words decency and personal space and tried to touch him when he went through the kitchen, circling him like a predator. Not much of an omega then. "Just don't! Alright, I will pack some stuff and go somewhere else until it's over. Hide in the room and don't let yourself be tempted by your biology. It's dangerous."

"Biology means nothing to me." He screamed, angrily going to his room.

"That's why I'm telling you that, you prick!" John shouted too as he paced to his room. 

So Sherlock was in his room, in his thoughts, counting every passing second, thinking about what just John said. He was Alpha, as Sherlock knew from day one, he took care of him and wanted nothing back, nor obedience nor the coitus. He also seemed like a puppy who always run after him, clinging to him like to mother. But that could be just Sherlock running off without telling something to someone. 

Sudden ache and emptiness in him stopped him and he had to take a few deep breaths. Something trickled down his thigh and he looked where it was from. He started producing slick and he was aroused so John was right! Oh dammit! 

From statistics, Sherlock knew omega spending heat alone meant real pain and temporary depression. If he didn't want that he needed John to spend the heat with him. He took down his boxers and tied his gown. That way John could knot him easily but he wasn't going around flat naked. He went to the door of their flat when he finally heard John going down the stairs.

When John saw him he groaned. "Go away! I'm not having sex with you." Sherlock didn't go. No, he smirked and leaned on the door. "Alright. If you don't let me. I'll be in my room. Don't forget I have nerves of steel. And I was in the army." He went to the kitchen, took bread, canned food and glass full of water and went back to his room, completely forgetting a bag full of clothes smelling like him. 

Because of pure instinct, Sherlock grabbed the most comfortable clothes and then he went through dirty clothes and picked John's. They smelled wonderfully now with "new" omega nose. He ran to his room and with his sheets and John's clothes made a sort of nest. 

Then he laid in it and fell asleep by mistake. The only thing missing in his nest was John but Sherlock had a plan! 

When he woke up his senses heightened and everything which he felt before was stronger now. Pain, his body temperature and a dull ache within him. His slick was now everywhere and there was a big stain on a bottom part of the gown.

He wanted to make a tea for John as a for reconciliation but he had shaky hands so that was off the table. He hugged himself as he went up the stairs and knocked on John's door. "I think something is wrong with me!" He cried out loud, playing it. 

"You smell..." John growled from behind the door and Sherlock's knees buckled. "Nothing is wrong. Just old books and honey with clove. Now go away, omega!" 

Sherlock muttered an irritated "hmpf" and stamped angrily. He needed a proper plan. Something that always John wanted. 

Family! Pups and a great wife. And Sherlock, as an omega, could have pups! He just needed anticonception suppositories. He frankly didn't have any because he never had sex but that seemed like a big error to him. What if this plan won't work because he doesn't have experience with this kind of things?

He texted one beta from his homeless network to buy pills and throw them in mail hole at 221B. In two hours he had a dose of pre-sex suppositories and popped one in the mouth. He felt less dizzy with lust after so he knew it worked.

He again went up the stair and knocked. Once, twice and he held up his hand to knock trice when John yelled: "What do you want?" 

"An alpha, you specifically," Sherlock answered bored with his rejections. "I want to have your pups." That made John gasp so Sherlock knew he was doing it right. "I want to have my belly round with your pups. Because you put them there. Because you take good care of me. Like a good alpha should." Sherlock mewled like horny omega but couldn't say it wasn't turning him on, John taking care of him. 

"Go away!" Sherlock tried to open the door but it was locked. "Don't tempt me and go anywhere else in this flat but my room. I don't want you here." He heard chest of drawers being pushed so he barricaded the door. 

"Jooohn." Sherlock sat on the floor and parted his legs. He had to stuff something in him or else he would die from ache. One finger, two, three and he moaned loudly for John to hear him. 

But three fingers weren't enough. He needed more. Four, five and then all hand just to touch his glands and cum for the first time in his life. On his lips was John's name and he tried to breathe as much of his scent as possible. He was still in a good state of mind, but now he thought like an ordinary person, or ordinary omega, not genius.

Oh but John had really strong self-denial with his alpha and that made Sherlock angry. He would get to that room and he would get to his alpha.

But some old wooden door wasn't really a match for London's greatest lockpicking genius or even England's. He went for his tools and in less than a minute the lock clicked and John groaned from inside: "You ignorant git!" Sherlock opened the door with a grin and saw John facepalming, his erection more than obvious. "You really don't know the word 'no'!"

"You want me, I want you. It's so simple. Why are you not helping me?" He yelled and aggressively hugged him.

"Because it's just heat and hormones talking." John signed not touching Sherlock, just having hands in fists. "You don't actually feel about me that way." Sadness in his voice broke Sherlock's heart. No, he felt like that a long time but thought that John was like any other alpha. Just trying to tie omega to themselves, not actually caring about their brain or ambitions. But John was different and he proved that to Sherlock every day. 

"I want to have your pups because you love me. Are you that stupid to understand?"

"Are you sure?" John hasn't seemed convinced. 

"Oh, fuck you." Said Sherlock and shyly pecked John's lips. "Please spent heat with me." He said after that. "I want to have your pups."

John finally put his hand on him and scented his neck. At that moment another wave of heat went thought Sherlock and he clinged to John. John kissed him thoughtfully and messily and scented his face and upper body. "Jooohn!" Sherlock moaned. "My alpha."

"Shush," John said and stripped both of them and laid them on the bed. They laid there in a hug scenting, kissing and licking every piece they could reach of the other one. 

Then John turned Sherlock on his stomach and nudged Sherlock's bottom with his face, then he dove into his cheeks to find sweetly smelling slick. He lapped it and tasted honey with clove. It was better than anything he ever tasted in his life. Sherlock was now reduced to animal sounds as John took him apart. That was when Sherlock's second orgasm hit and his walls contracted around John's lips. 

"Your pups, alpha, in me." Sherlock cried out and that put some clarity in his mind again. 

"Hold on!" He got on his knees and made Sherlock look in his eyes. "I'm alright with a conversation about kids but right now I need to know if you took some anticonception! If not, we're not doing this. I love this idea of you being pregnant but it doesn't mean it has to be now." 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "'Course, 'M not stupid." 

"Alright, I'm gonna believe you!" He scented and mouthed his back. "Lay down and I'll good care of you, my lovely omega." But Sherlock was having none of it and pushed his ass high. 

John smacked his bottom and climbed on him. Sherlock was widespread and John pinned him down. His calves were in his thighs and he held himself on forearms as he held Sherlock's hands. He kissed his neck as he lined himself up and got home in Sherlock. Both of them moaned at that feeling. Almost three inches big omega penis really wasn't seven (and more with a knot) inches alpha penis. 

John started slamming into Sherlock hard. Sherlock was overwhelmed with delight. He found what he never knew he missed and he made that heard with his moans, grunts and once in a while with word too. 

When Sherlock went another orgasm he felt as John's knot started forming. Oh, how he needed and wanted that. "Gimme pups!" He cried out and that woke finally that feral part of John as he mounted and nicely breeded his omega. His knot locked into Sherlock hole and he emptied himself to groaning mess underneath. 

In that very moment, he rose Sherlock and held him up as his fangs broke his skin above pheromones glands. The air changed to the sweet scent of both of them and they felt the other's love and happiness. 

"It's the 'connection of feelings with a mate', love," John chucked because he felt Sherlock curiosity. He probably deleted this too. 

"Ahright, love you and is not heat talking, gonna sleep now." Sherlock just said and then John heard steady breathing. That was weird because Sherlock didn't sleep most day, but maybe it was just a lot of new things. And a bond too. 

John pulled him under covers and spooned him, his caring alpha showing. He caressed a little bulge on his underbelly, his semen in his omega. Well breeded omega. 

One day there will be a child, their child, but for now, they are a family, a happy one. 


End file.
